


Won't You Dance This Dance With Me? Pt2

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Tentacletober [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Squirting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Sucking, Tentacles, Top Alec Lightwood, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: After starting the traditional mating dance, Magnus and Alec find themselves a nice underwater cave to complete the final steps.Sequel to: Won't You Dance This Dance With Me?This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Won't You Dance This Dance With Me? Pt2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Won't You Dance This Dance With Me? Pt 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868101) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 

> Prompt #15 Oviposition
> 
> This was way easier to write than I had been anticipating. I've never read Oviposition before this prompt and had to do a bit of research but I'm quite pleased with how it turned out.
> 
> If you enjoy a bit of tentacle banging and heavy emphasis on eggpreg then this one is for you. If you aren't and are only here to shit on me in the comments, I'm really not interested in anything you have to say. Anywho, please, enjoy!

Magnus started letting his hormones run wild as soon as he and his new mate dipped back below the surface, sending pearly white clouds of hormones out to swirl around Alec. There was a perfect underwater cave not far from their location so he took hold of one of Alec’s stunning blue tentacles and led the way.

Alec propelled himself forward just as fast as his new mate, letting the clouds of hormones that Magnus emitted float through his mouth and out of his gills. The hormones started working almost immediately, kicking his own hormone production into overdrive.

By the time they reached the cave entrance, Magnus had worked himself up into a frenzy, chemicals flooding his body and brain. The hormones made him needy, already secreting the oily slick that would smoothe the way for Alec’s ovipositor tentacle. 

Magnus pulled Alec into the cave behind him, unable to stop his tentacles from rubbing against Alec’s. It meant they moved slower but he needed the contact, his body humming with anticipation.

The friction on Alec’s tentacles had him pulling Magnus closer, slamming his lips to Magnus’ when his mate was close enough. A shudder ran through him when Magnus’ hands skimmed around his torso, dragging him closer until their bodies were practically rubbing against each other. At this rate, he would be pinning Magnus down right here and now.

Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth when Alec’s tentacles started wrapping around his own. He had to pull back, knowing that Alec wouldn’t have had enough time to produce any eggs yet. His mate needed more of his hormones for that.

Pulling out of Alec’s grip before Alec could pin him, Magnus whirled and sped off into the cave, giving Alec an opportunity to chase him. A stream of bubbles exploded out of his mouth in a giggle when Alec followed, hot on his tentacles. 

Alec barely looked at the cave they emerged into, his vision tunneling, locked onto his mate. The sight of Magnus fanning his tentacles with every beat of them, exposing his underside for him, had his body working harder to produce eggs. 

Magnus stopped at the rocks in the center of the large cave, hoisting the top half of his body onto a flat rock that barely rose out of the water. He gripped the edges of the rock, perfect for mating, and looked over his shoulder when Alec emerged from the water behind him. 

“I’ll need a little more,” Alec said, plastering himself to the underside of Magnus’ body. When Magnus rubbed against him, tentacles splayed to wrap around him, he slid his hands up Magnus’ sides. Just thinking of fucking his eggs into Magnus’ sublime body had his hands sliding around to rub over Magnus’ abdomen.

“If you carry on like that we aren’t going to get anywhere,” Magnus murmured breathlessly, pushing into Alec’s touch. The strong fingers, massaging soothing circles into his abdomen had him sending out another cloud of hormones. He was more than happy to let Alec drag him back beneath the surface.

Alec took Magnus’ hormones in, still rubbing Magnus’ belly with one hand to get him to produce more. The other hand slid down the base of one of Magnus’ tentacles, sliding easily between two them. He could feel his own body responding to Magnus’, starting to produce the eggs. 

Magnus reached back, wrapping his arms around the nape of Alec’s neck, his fingers threading through the soft hair that floated in the current. A moan escaped with a stream of bubbles when Alec’s hand slid between his tentacles, searching his entrance out. He bucked into the touch of Alec’s hand, still massaging his stomach when a couple of fingers probed at his hole.

Alec’s lips found Magnus’ shoulder as his fingers found the tight hole on Magnus’ underside, already leaking oily slick. 

The entrance, pulsing against Alec’s fingers, resembled a human anus but it was tighter to lock him in. The muscle had more elasticity to stretch around his wide tentacle and make it easier for Magnus to birth their young and contained a thousand more nerves than any human possessed. A human anus wouldn’t be able to take his thick ovipositor tentacle or birth their young.

Magnus’ fingers tightened in Alec’s hair when Alec pushed two fingers into him. The sensation of the breach was breathtaking. Or would have been if they were breathing oxygen. He bucked on the fingers when they started sliding in and out of him, pleasure tingling through the nerves in his rim.

Continuing to inundate Alec with clouds of his hormones, pushing the secretions out around Alec’s fingers as they plunged into him, over and over again, Magnus let go of Alec’s hair with one hand. He didn’t have to search for Alec’s extra tentacle, it had joined Alec’s hand, rubbing desperately over his abdomen. 

Alec shuddered against Magnus when Magnus’ hand wrapped around his tentacle. The sucking kisses he was pressing to Magnus’ neck and shoulder turned harder, his teeth grazing Magnus’ skin when Magnus started exploring his tentacle.

Magnus stoked over the ridges that were forming in Alec’s ovipositor tentacle, clenching hard on Alec’s fingers when he imagined what it would feel like, sliding into him. He rocked his body, trying to take Alec in deeper, a breathless grunt escaping when Alec added another two fingers, fucking him open with four. It felt amazing. It wasn’t enough.

Magnus raised the tip of Alec’s tentacle to his mouth. Sucking it in, he wrapped his lips around the wide tip, tongue dipping into the wide slit that would fill his womb with their babies. The shudder that ran through the tentacle and the warm blast of bubbles on his neck, huffing from Alec’s mouth, had him sucking the tentacle further into his mouth. Oral stimulation would help Alec produce eggs faster.

Alec badly wanted to fuck Magnus’ mouth, his tentacle trembling with need. When Magnus’ tongue dipped into his slit once more he added his thumb and pushed his fist into Magnus’ widening hole. Soon, Magnus would be loose enough to take his tentacle.

Magnus thrust himself back on Alec’s hand, the bubbles streaming from his mouth coming faster when Alec’s wrist pushed past his rim. The pleasure that flooded his body was incomparable. He had chosen his mate well. He anticipated many pleasurable matings in the future.

Alec fucked into Magnus, the thickness of his arm matching that of his tentacle. He knew his body was ready when his tentacles started wrapping around Magnus’ tentacles once more to pin him against the rocks so he couldn’t escape while they mated. He didn’t anticipate Magnus wanting to. 

Magnus was almost too lost in fucking himself on Alec’s arm to notice when Alec’s free arm wrapped around his waist and he propelled them upward. When they broke the surface he released Alec’s tentacle, a deep, husky moan escaping. 

“Please fuck me,” Magnus whined, writhing desperately on Alec’s arm. Alec’s tentacles lifted him to let his arms draped over the flat rock, the front of his body pressed into the wall beneath the water. He gripped the edge tightly, wriggling for more friction on his rim when Alec’s tentacles wrapped around his and wrenched his tentacles wide, pinning them to the rock.

Alec pulled his arm out of Magnus’ hole, rubbing at the thick ring of muscle when his hand was free. By the way that Magnus pushed against his hand, he knew that Magnus was close to cumming. The thought simultaneously lit his face up and made his tentacle throb with need.

Positioning his tentacle at Magnus’ entrance, Alec pushed the tip in, teasing it into Magnus’ body slowly to savor the squeeze. He teased it in and out, over and over again, riling Magnus up, teasing the nerves in the rim of Magnus’ entrance.

Magnus had his first orgasm when Alec pushed the first ridge into his body. The wider ring of muscle in Alec’s tentacle, designed to help the eggs move down the tentacle stretched him so good. He squirted around the tentacle with a mewling whimper, his cum mixing with the oily slick he had produced.

Alec pinned Magnus tighter to the rock, rocking his hips back and forth to ease Magnus open a little more. One hand snaked around Magnus’ waist, massaging soft circles into Magnus’ belly. He couldn’t wait to see it lumpy and distended with his babies. His free hand found Magnus’ entrance once more, wrapping around his tentacle to rub at the place they were joined.

“Like this?” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, dragging his blunt nails over the sensitive rim as he pushed another ridge into Magnus’ body. “You like it like this? Me abusing your tight hole, fucking my babies into your tiny womb?” he asked.

“More… fuck… more,” Magnus grunted, cumming once more, his cum sliding out past Alec’s tentacle when Alec pulled out slightly. The nerves in his rim were the equivalent of a human male’s prostate. The first two ridges rubbed at the walls of his passage, igniting the nerves there too as Alec’s tentacle made it’s way further into his body cavity.

Alec fastened his lips to Magnus’ earlobe as pushed the third ridge into Magnus’ body, sucking hard. He rocked his hips back and forth, tempted to just push all the way in but determined to make Magnus cum on the ridges of his tentacle. He wanted his mate thoroughly fucked out and pliable when he put his babies into him.

Magnus shuddered in Alec’s arms, his body jerking when he came once more. The tease on his rim was too much. He released his grip on the rock with one hand, rubbing it over his belly with Alec. The stimulation on his skin was almost as good as the pressure on his rim. 

“How many eggs do you think we will have?” Alec asked, almost able to press his chest to Magnus’ back. Two more ridges and he would be fully inside Magnus, their bodies flush and locked together. Sliding his hand over Magnus’ on Magnus abdomen, he interlocked their fingers.

“A strong male like you must be able to produce at least six. Maybe even eight,” Magnus said, shuddering when Alec pushed another ridge into him. Their bodies rocked against each other, Alec fucking in and out of him to drag it out. 

Not every Cecaelia managed to find a mate who wanted them to gain pleasure from mating so Magnus knew he was lucky that he had found Alec. He could have mated someone that would brutally push into him and leave a few eggs for him to incubate. Alec seemed more than willing to provide pleasure. He seemed to  _ want _ to provide him with pleasure.

“Eight? A good, solid number,” Alec groaned, his body jerking when Magnus’ rim clamped down on his tentacle when Magnus came again. The husky whimpers that escaped Magnus were so pretty that he pulled back a little, his last ridge pulling back out of Magnus’ body just so he could fuck it into Magnus again.

Magnus’ passage was so tight that every ridge Alec possessed was massaged from within with every orgasm Magnus achieved. He tightened the grip of his tentacles around Magnus’ and fucked the ridge back into Magnus with a sharp thrust.

“Fuck… fuck!” Magnus yelped, shuddering when another orgasm ripped through him. His rim quivered around Alec’s tentacle when Alec started rubbing it quick and fast, giving him no time to recover from the last one. His entire body was sensitive from the stimulation, his tentacles quivering in Alec’s tight grip.

“You can take one more, can’t you, baby?” Alec asked, on the verge of cumming himself and just pumping Magnus full of his babies.

“Please!” Magnus begged, trying to slam his hips back. When the tentacles that held him in place loosened slightly, he did, slamming himself back to take Alec’s last ridge. His eyelids fluttered, his eyes rolling back into his head when the ridge breached his entrance.

“Fuck, so fucking tight!” Alec grunted as he slammed the last couple of inches into Magnus. Magnus’ walls constricted around his tentacle when the tip of it pushed past Magnus’ cervix and into his womb.

Magnus’ cervix, a springy muscle, easily stretched to allow his mate’s tentacle in. He convulsed, cumming violently when Alec sat deep in his womb. The orgasm didn’t stop, only building when he felt the bulge in Alec’s tentacle breach his rim. Alec was laying his first egg. It massaged the nerves inside him as it traveled down Alec’s tentacle, the stimulation keeping him a constant state of orgasm.

Alec’s orgasm rocked through him, only heightened by the constant stream of ejaculate that squirted from Magnus’ rim. He pinned Magnus closer to the rock as the ridges pushed the first egg down his tentacle, his grunts growing louder with each squeeze.

“Can you feel how deep inside me you are?” Magnus groaned breathlessly, rubbing their enjoined hands over the lump in his abdomen, the tip of Alec’s tentacle. It rubbed against the lining of his womb, making him shudder. The first egg dropped into his womb, round against their fingers.

The jerking of Magnus’ body around Alec had him squeezing the second egg out, burying his groan in the nape of Magnus’ neck as it traveled down his tentacle. “That’s two,” he moaned when the egg burst out of the tip of his tentacle and a third quickly started its journey.

Magnus rubbed against Alec when the third and then the fourth eggs dropped into his womb. The friction of Alec’s chest hair against his back only stimulated his oversensitive body further. When the fifth egg, this one larger, pushed past his rim, he threaded his fingers into Alec’s hair behind him and held on, burying his face in his bicep.

Alec trailed kisses along the back of Magnus’ neck, rocking his body forward every time Magnus’ whimpered against him. The sounds bounced through the cave, only making him grind harder into Magnus’ body. He almost lost it when magnus’ grip in his hair tightened.

“Feel them, feel our babies,” Alec grunted when the next egg made its way through Magnus’ rim. Magnus’ abdomen, beneath their fingers, was distended and bumpy, filling quickly with their eggs. He continued to rub at Magnus’ stomach and rim as a seventh egg started to move down his tentacle. The pleasure of it, of Magnus’ walls squeezing him, Magnus constantly squirting on his tentacle, rocked through him.

“Fuck, more, please?” Magnus mewled, rolling his body in time with Alec’s. The seventh egg dropped into his womb, leaving him feeling impossibly full, his stomach huge in front of him. He had to push them back from the wall, to make room when an eight egg, this one the largest yet, pushed past his rim.

Magnus trailed his free hand over his body, his head rolling to the side to accommodate Alec’s lips on his neck. Another wave of ejaculate squirted from his rim when Alec’s teeth grazed his neck. He flicked his fingers over his nipple, pulling and rolling it between his fingers. The pleasure that shot through him set him jerking.

Alec grunted into Magnus’ skin when a ninth egg squeezed down his tentacle. He panted for breath, grinding into Magnus’ hole as he continued to rub his hand over Magnus’ belly, glowing with pride. 

Magnus could take no more when Alec’s hand left his stomach and glided up his chest to take his other nipple in hand. It was too much, even as his chest pushed into their hands. He still couldn’t stop himself from stimulating his nipple.

“Fuck, there’s another one,” Alec moaned, jerking against Magnus when a tenth egg pushed out of his body and struggled down his tentacle. This was the largest yet and he had to force it with the ridges in his tentacle to get it into Magnus’ bulging womb.

Magnus writhed in Alec’s embrace, his body too sensitive. He couldn’t take any more eggs into him, his womb was too full, stretched around them. He gasped for air as he squirted again, bucking from the pleasure that still pulsed through him. He yanked his hand away from his chest, gripping Alec’s hand too to stop his ministrations.

Alec buried his face in Magnus’ hair when the tenth egg squeezed out the tip of his tentacle. He wrapped their arms around Magnus’ belly, his eyes squeezing shut when he felt how large it was. 

When Alec was sure he was done, he released his grip on Magnus’ tentacles and wrapped his own around their bodies, letting them sink to the ocean floor. He rubbed Magnus all over as he pulled his tentacle out of Magnus’ body.

Magnus jerked against Alec, bubbles constantly streaming from his mouth, squirting furiously every time one of Alec’s ridges was dragged past his rim. When the tip of Alec’s tentacle left his body he lay boneless, completely spent in Alec’s many armed embraces. Two of his tentacles surged up to wrap around Alec’s neck when Alec turned him. 

Alec nodded to Magnus, looking down into his beautiful golden eyes until Magnus understood what he wanted. When Magnus transformed into his human form, he swept an arm under the back of Magnus’ knees, the other wrapping around Magnus’ back, and shot upward. 

Magnus took a deep gulp of air when they broke the surface, his gills having closed up when he’d transformed into his human form. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck where his tentacles had been a moment ago, completely and utterly exhausted. 

Alec gripped onto the rock with his tentacles and pulled himself up to lay Magnus on the rock. He took a moment to survey his mate, unable to drag his eyes away from Magnus’ stomach. It was huge, lumpy around his babies. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Magnus’ belly.

“Beautiful,” Magnus crooned, running his fingers through Alec’s hair to hold Alec to him a moment longer. When Alec pulled back and disappeared, he ran his hands over his babies, staring at his egg-filled abdomen. Relief filled him when he rolled onto his side, unable to lie on his back. There wasn’t so much strain on his body now. 

Magnus didn’t have to wait long until Alec returned. He nodded his approval at the catch that Alec deposited on the rocks, plenty of fish and crabs to keep him going. Yes, he had definitely chosen well when he had picked Alec as a mate.

Alec hauled himself out of the water, his tentacles transforming when he stood on land once more. A grin spread over his face when he caught Magnus surveying his human form. He was sure Magnus’ human form would be beautiful when Magnus had birthed their young but right now, fat and round with his children, Magnus was breathtaking. 

Magnus allowed Alec to pile seaweed beneath his head, settling back into Alec’s body when his mate curled up behind him. He settled into Alec’s embrace, more than ready to sleep for a day. He was exhausted. 

“Is that your tentacle?” Magnus asked with a grin when he felt something thick and firm nestle into his ass.

“I am extremely hard for you right now,” Alec murmured in Magnus’ ear, his hand skimming over Magnus’ belly. An eyebrow quirked up when Magnus took hold of his hand and dragged it lower. 

“As am I,” Magnus muttered, pushing into Alec’s hand when he wrapped Alec’s long fingers around his dick. In truth, he was exhausted but there was no point in him trying to will his erection away. He had heard that pregnant Cecaelia’s were especially horny and would happily spend their pregnancies getting fucked by their mates. Maybe after a nap. 

The next three weeks for Magnus would be spent incubating their babies and getting to know each other. Alec would continue to prove his worth as a mate by fishing for him, providing sustenance to keep him strong for their babies. If Alec could keep him fed and comfortable then they would mate again after a couple more weeks. 

Although, after the birth, Magnus would definitely be interested in seeing if he and Alec could mate the human way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts: When octopuses mate, the male's tentacle is actually full of sperm. He sticks his arm into the female's body cavity if she is up for it, and fertilizes her eggs which she then lays on the ocean floor. She will slowly starve to death while she looks after her eggs. Both the male and female die shortly after mating. 
> 
> Some species of males have the ability to break their tentacle off and give it to the female. In this case, the female will lay her eggs and essentially sprinkle the sperm over them when she is ready to fertilize them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Won't You Dance This Dance With Me? Pt3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135386) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec)


End file.
